


I’ll Take Care of you

by hades_bitch



Series: How Are You my Lovely [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anko likes messing with Ibiki, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Oil massage, TAKE CARE OF YOUR PARTERS!, bdsm components, bubble baths, no beta we die like ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: The second part of ‘You’re Killing Me’Ibiki always take care of his partners.
Relationships: Ibiki Morino & Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki/Umino Iruka
Series: How Are You my Lovely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	I’ll Take Care of you

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up y’all! I got such good responses from the first part that I decided to continue it. I would love to thank [mytsukkishine](%E2%80%9C) And Miriam for both of their encouragement  
> Any mistakes are my own  
> Please enjoy this fluffy fic.

After Ibiki finished inside Iruka for the last time tonight, he went to take down the soft leather cuffs holding his hands to the headboard.

“Did you so well tonight lovely.” the special tokubetsu whispers, gently kissing the inside of his wrists, looking for any wounds deeper than the marks that will show up later.

Iruka still trembling slightly from earlier, Ibiki lifts him up bridal style, pulling him close, Iruka's head snuggling into his chest mumbling. He walks over to the connected bathroom of their room all while speaking words of praise into his hair, and leaving kisses on his forehead.

Turning on the warm bath light, Ibiki placed a hand towel on top of the toilet seat, making sure not to shock the sensei from his afterglow with the coldness, and sets him on top of it. He rests a hand on his thigh so Iruka knows he's not alone.

Starting the faucet, making sure it's not too hot he plugs the bath so it can start filling up. He adds a rosemary bubble soap to the running water. It's the strongest scent that will float Iruka back down to him safely. 

With that going, he reaches under the sink cabinet to get Iruka's favorite massage oil, the chamomile scented one. Pouring a liberal amount into his hands to warm it up, the combined aromas of the herbs relax both men deeply. Ibiki kneels in front of Iruka to start rubbing away any sores that might appear tomorrow. He starts at the calves, moving ever so slow to the thighs and hips. It's useful knowledge to know what pressure points to press in the body to make it relax or tense in pain. Another thing that he knows Iruka loves about him. The teacher, still very sensitive, groans softly at the treatment, over the sounds of the filling bath.

"Shush my lovely, we don't need to start anymore rounds," he says, kissing the beautiful scar across his face. He starts to rub the shoulders, digging into all the right spots with strong fingers, knowing they would be a little stiff from how long Iruka was cuffed up. He finishes the oil massage at the slowly turning red wrists.

Wiping his hands on the hand towel, he turns to shut off the rushing water and gathers a few washing cloths. Dipping a soft one in the warm bath and proceeds to wipe Iruka's legs and groin, cleaning up the slick they made and wiping down the rest of his body. This bath is just for relaxation for his lovely sensei.

With Iruka now clean, Ibiki picks him up again, careful not to drop him because of the oil and slowly lowers him into the warm bubbly water. He places his head on the cushion just a little above the water line. He doesn't want his favorite person to drown.

"Hey lovely, I'm going to make you some tea, just relax here alright? Don't fall asleep in the water."  Ibiki tucks some of the brown hair that was in his face, behind his ear, and he hears a noise of affirmation. Kissing his nose he leaves to go to the kitchen.  Getting out a teapot and filling it with water, he places it on the stove for it to boil.

Going back to check on Iruka, he peeks around the corner and his heart almost bursts out of his chest. Iruka looks so  _ thoroughly _ fucked out, with a small smile gracing his face, gently washing out his hair, and he's beautiful. Ibiki clenches his hand to his chest and has to look away before he starts to cry. Can't let anyone but Iruka, see the Interrogation and Torture specialist crying over his pretty boyfriend. That'd be terrible blackmail.

Turning to leave the room, he realizes that the bed sheets need to be changed. Taking off the dirty ones, he throws them into the hallway. He'll worry about them in the morning. Choosing out the soft sheets that they both like, he fits them to the bed.  _ 'Iruka will enjoy these.' _

Walking past the bathroom without trying to take a peek at the alluring scene going on in the tub, he goes back to the kitchen to take the pot off the stove, and pours a cup of jasmine tea. Iruka needs to replenish his fluids… and to eat something. Thinking of something light to devour, he catches sight of a couple of oranges. ' _ Perfect _ .’ The now peeled fruit makes way on a plate, as he walks back to their bedroom. Leaving the food and drink on the nightstand. He snatches some clothes from the dresser and makes his way to the bathroom. It's about time to get Iruka out of the tub.

"Hey lovely, time to get out, I got tea and some fruit for you." Ibiki sits on a small chair, petting Iruka's cheek, the other nuzzling into his palm, as he reaches to unplug the drain.

"Can you brush out my hair Biki?" Iruka pleads, giving him puppy eyes that Ibiki just can't refuse.

Smiling, he helps Iruka out of the tub, and pats him dry with a fluffy towel. He helps him into the clothes, kissing his forehead.

"I need to take a quick shower, but get the brush and wait for me. Don't forget to drink and eat too please." At that, Iruka gets the only brush in the house for the only person who has hair and leaves the bathroom. Ibiki turns on the shower and just stands under the stream for a few seconds, the water penetrating his sore muscles, and washing away the evidence of them together. 

After a few minutes of quickly washing, he gets out, dries off and slips on lounge pants and makes his way to Iruka, sitting cross legged on the bed. He gets behind him and Iruka hands him the brush as he continues eating the oranges and drinking tea. Ibiki gets all the knots out and the brush goes through the hair, smooth like butter.

"Do you want me to braid it?" Ibiki says when he's done brushing it.

"You know the answer to that already, I like it when you braid my hair." Iruka turns to pout at him, but couldn't hold it for long, as the look on Ibiki's face was not amused and Iruka burst out laughing. 

Shaking his head at how Iruka thinks he's so funny, he starts parting the hair into three and begins the braid. Tying it off at the end, Ibiki wraps his arms around Iruka and pulls him to his chest, attacking him with kisses all over his shoulders and cheeks.

"How do you feel? Everything feels okay? Are you done eating?" Ibiki frets over his partner, while Iruka just rolls his eyes.

"I feel like a gooey puddle, but I'm just tired and want to sleep now. Thank you Biki, I love you." Iruka places his arms on top of his and wiggles in closer. Ibiki rumbles deep in his chest, almost sounding like a purr and rolls both of them over.

"I love you too, let's go to sleep now, I don't want to deal with Anko if I come in late again because of you." 

Iruka chuckles sleepily at that and Ibiki kisses the top of his head one last time before closing his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Iruka's soft breathing, and the his herbal scent.

**OMAKE**

Ibiki walks into his office, finding Anko already lounging in his chair.

"Get out of my chair, you don't run the place." He growls at her as she saunters off the chair. Huffing, he sits down making sure nothing was moved on the desk.

"So how long was it this time? Twenty minutes late? Trying to see how long you can come in, without no one noticing?" She says, smirking at him.

Ibiki says nothing but glares and cocks his eyebrow at her, a hint for her to shut up and leave.

"I wonder what Iruka did to you, for you to be this late... maybe he sucked on your-"

Ibiki throws some kunai at her, but she ducks, and laughs before running out the office. Ibiki rubs a hand down his face, hiding the blush for anyone else that wants to bother him about his.. lateness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I might make this into a series where I write them just... fucking. That’s it no plot.  
> P.S- they are in an open relationship, so If you have a person that they want to add to these activities, do tell me. Or a kink you want me to write.  
> I have a tumblr and have started the tags, BikiRu and Ibiki/Iruka, became it is EMPTY over in tumblr. please help me add to it


End file.
